Where I belong
by NerdLifeIsAGreatLife
Summary: Kurt Hummel is annoyed when he first hears that he's moving to England... but after meeting his soon-to-be step sister and her friends, his attitude changes... especially after meeting a special curly haired, triangular eyebrowed teen :  KLAINE  DRAMY  :
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah... Um Hi! *Waves and ducks behind new sofa...* No rotten fruit? good *Get out from behind new sofa* I Know I should really be focusing on 'PT?' but um... Yeah... I just yeah... this popped into my head and I just felt the need to write it, I have 2 more chapters already done, and a few little snippets of upcoming chapters... not sure how to fit them in, I just write what ever my characters tell me to write :) Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this Story as Much as I enjoy writing it, Trust me that's alot... I WROTE SOME OF IT DURING CLASS! I never do that! I almost got caught until my teacher started to read it! She said good job and left me be and I thought she'd thought I was doing the work... then called me to her after class and said she reads Klaine FanFictions... O_O Anyway... Tada *nervous smile* oh and sorry for any English spellings but this is set in England so... :) Deal with it :)**

**Prologue**

Kurt Hummel was 14 years old and it was the summer before freshman year when his father had dropped the news… they were moving to England…

"What do you mean, why England?" Kurt could remember asking at the beginning of the summer break.

"I, um… may or may not of, met this woman, and uh… asked her, to, uh, marry me?" Burt said, flinching. Kurt could remember his mouth dropping open and staring at his father.

"Have you even met this woman?" He'd demanded "She could be some psycho; she might not even be real! You met her on that ridiculous dating site didn't you?"

"Yeah, and she is real, I've talked to her on the phone and skyped her and emailed her and stuff!"

"But you've never met her face to face! And you can't just ask someone to marry you without actually meeting them properly!"

"I did with your mother!" Burt had shouted "I'd only seen her once, at a party, she gave me her number and we called each other every day for five years then we met up and I asked her to marry me! So don't tell me this can't happen!"

"This woman isn't Mom!" Kurt shouted back, tears in his eyes "And I don't want another Mom! Mom was the best and you've just forgotten about her!"

"Kurt, I haven't forgotten your mother, I still love her more than anything but she isn't coming back she's dead and buried! You know I wish she was still alive, but she isn't and that's that!" Tears fell down Burt's face, "But, I, I love this woman, she's smart, and funny and nice and kind and caring, sure she isn't Erin but, I still love her and she loves me."

"Fine! Move to England see if I care, but I'm staying here! I'll live withNanand Granddad! But I'm NOT moving to England…"

On the 2nd of September Kurt was on a plane to London.

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Kurt mumbled as he slouched in the plane seat, a book perched on his knee "I can't believe it…"

**Chapter 1: Meeting the 'Evil' Step-Mom.**

"I don't want to meet her, I don't want to be here, I want to go _home!_" Kurt whined as he waited for his luggage.

"Kurt stop acting like a four year old, you're making a scene!" Burt hissed at him as people stared at the pair. "We're here now and we're now British citizens so suck it up and get a move on! Your bag's been past three times now!"

"Fine!" Kurt mumbled, grabbing his bright blue suitcase as it came around a forth time, all their other clothes and things had arrived at an earlier date "I'll meet this woman that I don't even know the name of!"

"I've told you her name fifteen times now Kurt! It's Mary!"

"Whatever!" Kurt hissed before walking out of baggage reclaim.

"BURT!" He heard a female voice shout as he rounded the corner into the waiting area place. He saw a small woman in her late thirties running up to them, a teenage girl trailing behind her with a frown on her face and hands in her pockets. The woman had dark blonde hair, blue eyes and looked a little like Jennifer Aniston; the teenage girl had long mahogany brown hair and Emerald eyes.

"Hey Mary!" Burt exclaimed wrapping the woman in a hug. "and you must be Amelie!" He said to the girl "I'm Burt, and this is my son Kurt!" The girl glared at Burt.

"It's Amy" She said rudely, her Mom shot her a look and she turned to Kurt "Hi, nice to meet you. Kurt and Burt… it, rhymes…" She looked over at Mary and Burt, who had started Kissing.

"Yuck…" She whispered in disgust, Kurt's face showed the same level of disgust.

"Tell me about it…" He muttered back. Amy smiled at Kurt, and he smiled back.

"I think I'm gonna like you." She told him, throwing an arm over his shoulder. Kurt pushed her off.

"One thing you'll have to know about me, no, and I repeat, no touching the clothes, or hair."

"Oh kay…" Amy said surprised, "You, my friend, are unlike most of the boys in my age group… and I'm not sure if that's in a good way or a bad way…"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm as different as can be, even in Ohio… especially in Ohio, ever heard of a stylish man from Ohio?" Amy shook her head, "Didn't think so…"

"You'd get on well with Blaine…" Amy stated as the four made their way to Mary's car "He's stylish too, he's my Boy–_best_ friend's Brother."

"Wait… isn't Blaine a girl's name?" Kurt asked

"Funny you should say that" Amy Laughed as she jumped – literally – into the green LandRover FreeLander "They thought he was a girl, from the time they first ultrasounded him… that didn't make any sense… but anyway, his middle name is Jessica, he tells everyone it's Jesse though."

"That's not as bad as Elizabeth…" Kurt mumbled but Amy heard him anyway,

"Elizabeth! You can't be serious!"

"Completely serious, ask my Dad! I'm named after Kurt von Trapp from the Sound of music and Elizabeth Taylor the Hollywood actress."

"OhMiGod! That's Awesome! I Love the sound of Music, Wicked is better though, and I like Oliver and The wizard of Oz…" The two talked for most of the car journey about Music and Films and Fashion and found out that they both had a lot in common. While they debated about who was better Barbra Streisand or Patti La Pone Kurt looked out the window and screeched.

"Barbra Streisand was in meet the Fockers! She's def-…"

"We're on the wrong side of the freakin road!" Kurt yelped, jumping slightly and Amy laughed at him gleefully.

"We're in _England_Kurt, didn't you know we drive on the left?"

"Oh, right, um, I kinda… uh… forgot" He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment as Mary and Burt laughed from the front of the car.

"Don't worry Kurt," Mary told him "You'll get use to it. I lived in France from for ten years then I moved back here; they drive on the right side. And Amy's Granddad lives in Holland so when he comes here, let's just say, it's dangerous to let him drive." She smiled reassuringly and he began to like her a bit more, she seemed nice at least… He smiled back and went back to his previous conversation.

Finally after what seemed like ages, though was only an hour and forty-five minuets, they were pulling up to a house… and not just any house, a absolutely beautiful three story house… it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere, but if you turned around you'd see a whole line of houses and quaint shops and a bus stop, the house was surrounded by a dense ever-green forest.

"Wow…" Kurt said in Awe

"I know right" Amy smiled about to put her arm around his shoulders, but after seeing his glare she thought better of it "We only just bought it, our old house had like two bedrooms so, this is so much bigger."

The small kind of family walked into the house and Kurt looked around in Awe, it was beautiful. The first room he entered was a gigantic Living room complete with two black three-seater sofas, a black two-seater sofa, four primary colour bean bags, a light wood coffee table, and a flat screen television, too his left was a spiral staircase leading up to the upper floors, beyond the seating area was a dining table big enough for about eight.

"Wow…" Kurt said again. "This is magnificent!"

"I know right…" Amy paused a frown on her face "Woah, Déjà vu! Anyway, I'll show you the rest of the house, leave your suitcase here."

The rest of the bottom floor was taken up by a large stainless-steel kitchen with a breakfast table and bar at the far end, and a beautiful family bathroom complete with a bath, shower, loo, and basin, there was also a very large bookshelf filled with books of every kind near the stairs.

"Yeah, me and my Mom love books, we have many more bookcases around the house" Amy had said when Kurt had gaped at it.

The next floor held the master bedroom which was furnished in red with an en suite, two guest rooms, one with a single bed, one with a double and an en suite, and an office, most of the rooms also had bookcases filled to the brim.

The next floor was probably Kurt's favourite, once you got upstairs you were in a huge game room, a small gaming area was in one corner, a music area in the other -complete with a grand piano - that Kurt couldn't help but run his hand over - two electric guitars, a drum kit and a microphone - next to that was a pool table and a small bathroom, in the centre of the room was a huge multi coloured rug with two two-seater sofas two arm chairs and four bean bags surrounding it and a Air-hockey and pin-ball machine. But what Kurt liked most about this room was the huge fireplace in one corner.

The next room Amy showed him was her room, it was decorated in red's and light wood. In one corner she had her double bed and a TV, another corner sat a laundry basket, a painting easel, a surround sound system and a fat lazy looking black cat the she said was called Harry, in the third corner was a seating area with two sofas, a coffee table – currently filled with a laptop and a pile of what looked like homework – and two bookcases - filled with school books, fiction books, factual books, and various knick-knacks- in the final corner was a small wash basin with a tooth brush stand.

"That was there when we moved in, there's one in your room too, I'm not sure why they were put there but it comes in hand when I've forgotten to brush my teeth before bed" She commented as he looked at it in confusion.

The next room was Kurt's, and it was magnificent, it was divided by a mirror wall and had numerous places to hang his many clothes - lots of his clothes were already unpacked and hanging up - his double bed was in the far corner of the room along with a bedside table and a surround sound system. In the opposite corner was a desk where his beloved macbook was already placed.

"Once again, wow!" Kurt exclaimed as he flung himself onto his bed laughing, he glanced around and found a door which seemed to lead to…

"Oh My Gaga! Is that a balcony?" He rushed out the door and squealed, from his high vantage point he could see the garden.

The part of the garden he could see was absolutely breath-taking, there was a large pond, and a huge trampoline, there was also a circle of tree trunks and two garden tables.

"Wow!" He shouted.

"I know right… and again with the Déjà vu! This is annoying me!" Amy muttered the last part but Kurt heard it and smiled at her, "Come on, dinner'll be ready soon and we have to go to sleep early tonight, school starts tomorrow!"

The two made their way down stairs and Kurt rambled on through out dinner about how amazing the house was and answering questions from both Mary – who turned out to be not only one of the sweetest women Kurt had ever met, but also a brilliant cook – and Amy – who he seemed to share a lot in common with musically.

"So, Kurt, looking forward to starting school Tomorrow?" Mary asked as she speared a piece of turkey with her fork.

"I am actually! I won't be bullied for wearing different clothes thanks to the uniform, not that it's very stylish… and I'm looking forward to see what clubs there'll be."

"Be warned" Amy said making a face and shoving a fork full of roast dinner in her mouth "Most of the clubs are sports, but apparently there might be a show choir club this year, I hope there is, I Love to sing." Kurt grinned excitedly "So, what electives did you chose?"

"Oh, History, French, Drama and Textiles, you?"

"History, German, Media studies and Textiles, so I'll probably have classes with you, that's if you're in D-band, if you're in C-band then you won't except for probably Textiles, only about five people applied."

"Huh?" Was all Kurt said in answer.

"Oh right, new boy. Well, our school is called Darwin Academy, after Charles Darwin, so we have C-band and D-band. It's pretty simple really. I'm in D-band and have most classes like Maths, Science, RE, English, PE, History, ICT, German/French, all the normal subjects with just D-band, then the Electives like Drama, Textiles, Media, Business, Graphics, Art etc. are mixed up. See simples!"

"Right, seems simple enough… now I just have to find my way around!" Kurt said, "Is it a big school?"

"It's huge! And you'll be in my form - which is like homeroom I guess - and it's at the top of the science block… which is about five storeys high. And the English and Arts block is on the other side of the school, which is about a football – soccer that is not American - pitch away, but don't worry we have five minuets between classes to get to each one on time."

"Right…" Kurt said with a worried expression on his face, making the whole table laugh…

**Hee Hee... I hope very much that you liked that... I did... but yeah, I wrote it :) and Miss... if your reading this by some bizarre stalkerish coincidence, since I didn't tell you my Username, Hi *Waves* Sorry about not working in class LOL :)**

**AN: GLEEEEEEEEEEE LIVEEEEEEEEEEEE On SUNDAY! Anyone else off to see the cast? If so, I'll be the one with brown curly glittery hair :) and maybe a hand customized GLEE Top... standing next to an uncomfortable looking slightly overweight bald man who is, sadly, my father who I have to go with as my friends are busy/have tickets for other concerts and my mum won't let me go alone soooo... awkward :)**

**Also... Work experience next week :( So not many updates as far as I'm aware... I HATE SCHOOL! But only about 5-6 weeks till summer Whoop-di-do! (That's acctually not sarcasm :) I say that in real life when I'm EXCITED!) Which I am :)**

**Please follow my Tumblr! Please? It's **

**u n i q u e l i k e e v e r y o n e l s e w a s t a k e n .t u m b l r .c o m :) Please Follow :)**

**Anyway... you see those blue word down there, next to the orange speech bubble? You have to press that and leave a review... even if it's just a :) or I won't update the next chapter :) If the next chapter is already up when you read this you won't be able to go on to it before Reviewing :) JK :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! New Chapter, Hope you guys enjoy! I only updated so early coz I'm so EXCITED about tomorrow! YAYAYAYAYAYAY GLEEEEEE LIVEEEEEE :) Anyway... ENJOY! Sorry it's short and rushed :/**

**Chapter 2: Begining**

"AMY, KURT!" Mary shouted up the stairs, "TIME TO GET UP!"

"'m up 'm up!" Amy mumbled from her room as she slid out of bed and put on her dressing gown.

Kurt, however had been up since six, forgetting he didn't need to chose his outfit he'd set his alarm extra early just to remember he now had a uniform… an ugly one. Kurt was already washed and dressed by the time he made it downstairs for breakfast, he spotted Amy, in pyjamas and a dressing gown, at the breakfast bar, a bowl of cereal in front of her, however she wasn't eating it, her head was perched on her hand, and her eyes were closed, she was mumbling to herself and Kurt wondered if she was asleep.

"Amy?" He asked as he shook her. "Amy!"

"WERE ON A BRIDGE CHARLIE!" She shouted as she awoke, and Kurt burst out laughing.

"Charlie the unicorn, really?" Amy grumbled and resumed eating her, now soggy, Frosties "Anyway, it's like seven and your not even in you uniform yet, so chop chop!"

"How can you be such a morning person!" Amy asked, "You're a teenage boy! You should enjoy sleeping and playing computer games, but no! You like being awake and annoying the sleepy people… 'm tired… I…" Amy's face promptly fell in her cereal as she fell asleep again, she jumped and screeched, "Okay, I'm awake!"

"Good!" Kurt laughed "Now go get ready for school!"

"Still don't know why year 10's have to get to school at the normal time when year nines and eights get to go in at, like, noon!" She mumbled as she went out the room and up the stairs. Kurt laughed and got himself some cornflakes.

"Hey buddy," His dad said as he walked into the kitchen and got himself some toast, "You excited for the first day of school?"

"Not sure, I mean, I'll know Amy, and I heard a lot about Amy's friends last night, but… I'll be the new kid, the shiny new toy! And I have to wear a uniform!" Kurt looked down at his uniform in disgust, it was an oxford white shirt, grey pa-_trousers, _an ugly green and black tie, and black leather shoes, his black blazer was hanging on the back of his chair, on the breast pocket was the school logo, a black 'D' on the cover of a green book.

"You look smart, and don't worry, you won't be the new kid for long." Burt said before finishing off his toast and patting Kurt on the head, before making his way to the living room to watch BBC Breakfast or something. A loud crash echoed throughout the house and Kurt sighed, knowing that Amy had dropped something… again.

"I'M OKAY!" She shouted as she came bounding down the stairs, and into the kitchen, "Ready!" she was now dressed in her school uniform, which was the same as Kurt's except with a black pleated skirt and skin coloured tights. Her hair was in pigtails and she had a green head band in her hair.

The two quickly said goodbye to Burt and Mary before crossing the road to the bus stop.

"So, Kurtie…" Amy said as she took her iPod out of her pocket, "Are you excited for your first day of English secondary school?"

"First, don't call me that, second… not sure. I mean, sure I would've been starting a new school Anyway, but, at least then I'd know people, even if they were most probably going to end up as my tormentors"

"Don't worry! You know me, I'm cool aren't I?" Amy laughed "Actually, don't answer that, I'm a bit of a Geek. Anyway, you can hang with me and my friends, you'd get on well with Blaine… I've told you about him already right, anyway, AJ's kind of cool, and Darren, America and Kate are Awesome, so you'll have some friends."

"Anyone I should look out for?"

"Liam Pigsby," Amy answered straight away, "He's such a Chav! And so Uhg! He disrupts every class, throws things at me and Kate, flirts really badly with America. He's also kind of ugly. Then there's A-ya Grahams , she like, the queen bitch at Darwin, all she thinks about is herself, even her name means 'me', she's like… head of the plastics I guess – you know, like mean girls – anyway, she's in our form, and yeah, she's a bitch."

"Anyone else?"

"Kimberly Burrows, she's the daughter of the deputy head, and she's such a slut, you can barely see her skirt and she always has like three buttons undone, but the teachers don't do anything about it in fear of getting fired. She's tormented me for the past two years, believe it or not she was a nice girl in year seven and I was friends with her, but during that summer she changed completely! And now, she bullies me excessively, commenting on my clothes and hair, but, you know what? I don't care! Last year I was a bit of a tomboy, we were allowed to were trousers last year so I wore them all the time, and to be honest only shaved my legs for PE, Now however, I'm a bit more girly, so hopefully she'll lay down a bit."

Kurt smiled at his soon to be step sister.

"I can't really picture you as a tomboy…" He said and Amy laughed smiling. Finally the bus drove up and the two hopped onto it, paying for their tickets silently.

**TADA! Hop you liked this chapter :)**

**Rambling:**

**GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE So excited! even though I'm going to the last concert and I have work experience the next day :( But OH WELL! I'm going to see DARREN CRISS YAY YAY YAY :)**

**BTW The people in this story are based on people in my school, so if any of them are really familiar to you and you ive in south east England... you probably go to my school If so HI! I'm someone you probably know :) I'll give you a clue, I look like Amy (Kinda) :) and I'm in yr 10 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! New Chapter, Hope you guys enjoy! I'll ramble about GLEE LIVE WHOOP at the end... if you want to read it :) Anyway... ENJOY! Sorry it's short and rushed... again but it's a filler so... :/**

**Chapter 3: Blaine... and Darren**

"Do you think Amy'll be on the bus?" A boy with long-ish dark curly hair asked the boy next to him who looked almost exactly the same but his hair was shorter and gelled back.

"She gets the bus everyday but Friday… today is Wednesday… so yeah, I think she'll be on the bus"Blaine, the boy with the gelled hair, told his Identical Twin brother Darren, laughing slightly.

"I just missed her okay! I haven't seen her all summer thanks to Mum and Dad taking us to visit Nan and Granddad in Ohio!"

"Yeah, but you texted her constantly, using up all of your credit allowance and most of mine!"

"But it's not the _same,_ Blaine. I haven't seen her face in six weeks!" Darren whined as his more dapper brother laughed.

"Someone has a _cru-ush!_" he sang annoyingly, messing his brother's hair up, making his rectangular glasses go skew-whiff.

"You want to talk about crushes, hey?" Darren said seriously a smirk at his lips "You and I both know you were checking out Jesse's ass when we saw him over the summer!"Blaine blushed bright red.

"Shut up! He's cute okay, and yeah, okay, he's got a nice ass,"

"Get SOME!" Darren yelled laughing and making his brother blush darker as people stared at him.

Blaine shook his head at his brother's antics as the bus rounded the corner.

"Yes!" Darren muttered enthusiastically as he spotted a brown haired girl next to a small pale boy on the bus, "Amy's on the bus! She looks, uh… different" He looked her up and down as he boarded the bus, "She's wearing a skirt…" He whispered to himself breathlessly

"The girls have to now remember, after one of the girls killed herself because someone called her a boy or something…"Blaine told him as he paid for both of their tickets, "Anyway what's so important about Amy wearing a skirt, she's worn… wait… no she hasn't worn them before! Okay, you defiantly like her!"

"Of course I like her, she's my best friend!" Darren scoffed and Blaine smirked at him as he went slightly red.

"Hey, Amy, there's a guy staring at you," Kurt told her out the corner of his mouth as two, almost Identical, boys hopped on the bus. Amy lifted her eyes from her phone to the boys in question and instantly brightened.

"That's Darren and Blaine! I haven't seen them in ages, they went to visit their grandparents in Iowa or Ohio or Kansas or something." Amy told him.

"Ah, the boy-_best_ friend! Do I detect a crush?" Amy bushed and continued texting whoever it was she was texting muttering a soft 'shut up'

"Amy!" The boy with messy hair almost shouted as he sat next to her, a smile on his face.

"Hey Darren" Amy smiled, all her teeth on show. Darren stared at her lovingly… not that either of them noticed.

"Hey," The other boy said as he sat behind Kurt, his hair unlike his brothers was slicked back and he somehow made his uniform look stylish and dapper "I'm Blaine, You're Kurt right, Amy's soon to be Step brother?"

"Yeah," Kurt replied almost breathlessly, the boy in-front of him was even more better looking up close, and if Kurt wasn't almost certain he was gay before… he was absolutely certain now, if the hammering of his heart was anything to go by. "Nice to meet you." He smiled a warm smile at Blaine and the two were soon nattering about inconsequential things as Amy and Darren flirted obliviously with each other.

However, all too soon the bus stopped and people in the same school uniform as Kurt, Amy, Darren and Blaine, began to stand up and get off the bus, so the four of them followed, the three use to this out of habit, Kurt following behind suddenly as nervous as hell.

**TADA? Should I hide behind my Sofa again? was it too short? Anyway please REVIEW!**

**Rambling:**

**GLEE WAS EPIC... No WAIT it was TOTALLY AWESOME! If anyone went to Glee Live on the 26th of june in the evening... and heard someone shout out 'Harry Freakin' Potter' when Darren came on stage... guilty as charged :) And if you were in block 404... sorry I was so loud :) I was the one in the gothicness :) I tried to dress like Tina... :) BUT Wasn't it AWESOME!**

**Klaine Skint... EPIC, Ha Ha, Blaine 'Make out with you? Or in general?' he was so thinkin about Kurt :) and I swear Kurt said 'Butt mate', but everyone says he said 'my man'... maybe my mind is just a little dirty :/ and... The queen invited him to teach her the 'single ladies' dance**

**Talking about the single ladies dance that was so epic, before it there was a bit of a break and people started leaving! my dad even stood up but I stayed put, ans told him it wasn't over as they hadn't done single ladies yet :) and then they came back on :)**

**One bad thing... IT WASN'T LONG ENOUGH! It was only an hour and 15 mins :( but, I did only get home by like half 12 soooooo... Anyway Work experience was the next day, (looking after children at a nursery (though I really want to be a journalist/writer/something to do with writing :)))**

**Anyway this was like half the lengh of the chapter so... bye bye see ya next time :)**

**StarkidGleek4evs :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SO SO SORRY that I haven't updated this in so long. I have excuses, loads of them, but i don't think you want to hear them. I'm not writing this anymore, I'm not even in the Glee fandom anymore, I just don't care...**

**If anyone wants to adopt this story then message me.**

**I'm really sorry,**

**Katy**

**(on a side note, if you like my writing, I just uploaded an Avengers FF if you're into that...)**


	5. Chapter 5: Sorry :(

Sorry I'm not updating this story anymore, I've stopped writting it, and watching Glee so... Anyone is free to continue this for me though!


End file.
